disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanya
Sanya is an Indian TV situation comedy available in Hindi. It is a show for the channel Hungama TV which was bought by The Walt Disney Company. The show originally ran from 2005 - 2006. Sanya, however was actually put into the spotlight when it was shown on Hungama TV's sister channel Disney Channel India. The show and episodes on this page are as broadcast on Disney Channel India. Sanya premiered on Disney Channel India on April 21, 2008 at 7.30pm IST. Sanya is shown daily (Monday-Friday) at 7.30pm when a new episode is broadcast and is repeated at 10.30 am and 3pm. The week's episodes are shown consecutively on Sundays at 4.30-7pm. Show synopsis The show is about Sanya, the girl who just cannot say "No". She is the friend to everyone in need, the most popular girl on the campus of Clarence College. Everyone except Tanyashree(Tiger)wants to be her friend. But with all those qualities she is the most indecisive person on Earth. She always needs help with solving problems. Each episode ends with Sanya asking viewers what to do, facing them with a problem that has two solutions - one selfish and the other selfless. She usually decides to be selfless and help her friends. The show also revolves around Sanya's friends in college: Tanaaz, Shefu, Jimmy, Mihir. She is also close to her brother and parents. All in all, she is the girl-next-door with a difference. Characters *'Sanya Rai' (Rozzlin Pereira) is the girl-next-door who just cannot say no! A role model for everyone and everyone's friend when they are in need. Everyone wants to be like her and wants to be her. She is extremely sweet, simple, down to earth, kind and helpful. *'Mr. Girish Rai & Mrs. Priti Rai' (Malhar Dutt & Minisha Lakdawala) Sanya's mother and father are extremely nice, open and friendly. Sanya has a great relationship with her parents. Her father works and her mother stays at home usually. *'Shefali (Shefu)' (Rashi Antani) Sanya's best friend who is very simple. She is A typical Gujarati girl, and often mixes her languages, and does not understand jokes. She is very conservative and simple. *'Tanaaz Gupta' (Delnazz Paul) Sanya's best friend in the whole world. She is slightly overweight, very open, fun-filled and flirts with boys. She has many 'BFTFs' (Boy Friends Turned Friends). *'Arjun Shekhawat' (Shaheer Sheikh) Arjun works for Sanya's father and comes home every day. He is very well settled and comfortable with Sanya's family and he has a big crush on Sanya but never tells. At last, Arjun proposes Sanya. *'Mihir Kapadia' (Mayur Kulkarni) He is the boy who flirts with every girl in college. He is very cool, but he makes a total fool of himself and always tries to impress Sanya, the only one who doesn't fall for him. *'Jimmy Joshi' (Rajan Mhatre) Sanya's friend who is obsessed with gadgets. He often gets involved in the odd situations of his friends. *'Rahul Rai' (Rohan Sharma) Sanya's younger brother who is very friendly. He has a pet rat called Bingo and loves to play video games. *'Tanyashree Singh Agarwal (Tiger)' (Simple Kaul) Sanya's rival and the cool mean girl in school. She is rude and thinks everything Sanya does is wrong. *'Lalita Jaisingh Gupta' or (Lolo) (Mrunal Sachdev) The village girl who everyone makes fun of. She is confused, simple and gained admission by seeking the help of Sanya. Production Sanya started production for series 1 in 2005 and went on for 6 months. Production for season 2 and 3 was completed within the next 6 months and the actors had become used to their characters by then. Sanya is produced by UTV movies, who also produced another children's television series Shararat which is also broadcast on Disney Channel India. Episodes When To Watch Sanya airs every Friday at 7.30pm Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Indian shows